Memorie's Gone
by PatchyFog
Summary: Alex is the middle Salvatore. She isn't a vampire though. She an extremely powerful witch called a natural. And she's just arrived in mystic falls to help her brothers fight the mysterious Klaus. But what happens when he knows more about her than possible yet she doesn't remember him or his family. It's better than it sounds, honest. Alex&Kol.
1. Alexandria Salvatore

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, sadly, although I do own Alex.**

* * *

"Alex, how are you?" Stefan asked me as I gave him a quick hug.

"I'm good Steffy. Although a little birdy told me you have some major problems." I said with my signiture wicked grin. "Where is Damon?"

"Coming, little sis." Damon said walking out from what looked like the libary. He opened his arms and I ran into them, showing him how much I missed my favourit brother. No offense ment to Stefan.

"I missed you." I said giving him a smile.

He grinned at me and said, "Missed you more."

"Of course you did." I replied giving him a wink as we walked into the room he had just come from.

Inside the room were four people. There was two girls and two boys. One of the girls was a powerfull witch, the other one was the doppleganger. One of the boys had his arm wrapped around the witch's waist and was the youngest in the room. The other was around their mide-to-late twentys although he is cute.

"Everyone this is Alex. My baby sister." Damon said while throwing on of his arms around me.

"Hi everyone, I'm Alex. And this is my twat of a brother." I said grinning. They all laughed and Damon just gave me one of his 'we'll-talk-about-this-later' look's.

Stefan moved in front of me and Damon and said while walking up to the doppleganger, "Alex, you've no doubt already know this is Elena. That's Alaric. And then that's Jeremy and Bonnie."

"It's nice to meet you all." I said.

"You too." Elena said as she gave me a smile.

"Well, this has been fun but I've got school in the morning so I need to go sleepy-byes." I said which got my laugh's from everyone yet again. Oh, just look at me making friends already, how cute. "Come on Day, you've got to show me to my room like a gentleman."

"Alright," he sighed and led me away to my room.

* * *

In the morning I went for a quick shower and then got changed into black skinny jeans, white blouse, black leather jacket and some mean heels. I brushed my hair and put on some black eyeliner to make my eyes stand out and some red lipstick. I gave myself an evaluating look in my mirror and went downstairs to get some coffee. I heard talking in the hallway so after I got my coffee I went to meet them to see if I could catch a lift of them to school.

"Hi guys," I said with a smile that dropped as I saw the tense hallway that had Elena, Bonnie, Steffy and Day. I realised I was going to have to find a lot of nicknames for them all now. I raised my eyebrows and said, "Well, does someone mind giving me a lift to school."

"What is it with girls and school." Damon groaned as he tilted his head to the ceiling.

"It's here all the hot boys hang out Damon." I replied snarkily with a smirk.

"Me and Bonnie will give you a ride if you want." Elena said.

"Thanks." I said and we started walking to the door until we heard Steffy say, "Wait, wait, I'll come with you just let me get my bag."

Ha, men.

* * *

I'm sorry that it's short but it's a tester so please review it would mean so much to me, thanks xxx


	2. Tonight Will Be Fun

**I still don't own Twilight, only Alex**

* * *

To say I was bored would be seriously understated. I had people stare at me which was normal but I had person after fricking person come up to me to welcome me to the school. Uch.

"Come on, ALex, history ain't that bad. Ric is a really good teacher." Bonnie said as we made our way to history class.

"Yeh, Ric's no doubt the best teacher in this school." Jeremy agreed.

"It's not just history. It's the whole school, it's eating away at my soul." I grumbled.

Stefan smiled and said, "I thought you didnt have a soul."

"Oh, yeh. I forgot." I said beaming. Stefan just laughed as he shook his head.

We finally made into history to find Ric wasn't there yet. I sat down in front of Elena while Stefan and Bonnie sat on either side of her. a few second after I sat down Ric walked into the room and Elena kicked my chair. I looked behind me to see her holding up a 60's dance poster and she had a questioning look on her face. I smiled and nodded my head

enthusiastic at her. she gave a soft laugh and then gave Stefan a look but he wasn't looking at her he was glaring at me.

I shrugged my shoulders at him and gave and innocent smile mouthing, "What?"

He just carried on glarring so I looked forward again.

"Well, hello class what are we learning today?" Alaric said in an amused tone.

"With the decade's dance tonight we've been covering the sixties." Agirl at the front of the class said.

"Right, the sixties." He said sounding dissapointed. I didn't know why the twnty's were much better then the sixties. "The, um, sixtie's...I wish there was something good I could say about the sixtie's, but it actually kind of sucked. Except for The Beatles of course. They made it kind of bearable. The sixtie's...the cuban missile thing, um, we walked on the moon. There was Watergate."

"Watergate was inj the seventies, Saltzman." I said in a bored voice. Ric gave me a secretive smile like he knew something I didn't. I frowned.

"Right, sorry, it all kind of mushes up in here. Sixties, seventies, thank you Alexandria." He said as he as he turned back to the board. I tuned out for the rest of the lesson and only came back to reality when the bell rang. Lunch next, mmm. Was I hungry or what?

We all sat down at the same table in the cafateria.

"What's up with Jeremy?" Elena asked Bonnie as she watched her brother walk off.

"I, uh, just told him that he has to dress up tonight." Bonnie said with a tight smile that Elena didn't notice.

Just then a girl walked up to, the same girl who answered in history I noted.

"Hey, Elena. Okay. This is going to sound really freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She gushed in an over excited voice.

I smirked at Stefan as Bonnie told her, "Tell him she hbas a boyfriend, Dana."

Hmm, Dana, wierd name, but I wasn't one to judge so ah well.

"You could at least meet him!" The girl, Dana encouraged. "He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His names Klaus." Klaus. No fricking way. This day just got a whole lot more fun. As my grin grew Elena and Bonnie went pale and Stefan just looked shocked.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Bonnie asked in a disbelieving voice.

"His name's Klause." She repeated. "Iknow the name's stupid but I swear he's hot." She gushed. god, she was such a gushing person (Not a complenmt).

"Where is he? Is he here?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know." SHe said in a monotone with a blance.

"She's being compelled, Steffy." I said.

"Oh and he want's to know if you and Alex will both save him a dance. How cute is that?" She squealed. Oh tonight will be some seriouse fun.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think xxx


	3. Let's All Meet The Bad Guy

**I only own Alex and we all know it's not going to change. Thanks to all the people who are following my story and to the ones that's said it'd their fav, :).**

* * *

I looked in the mirror after I had finished getting changed into my sixties drees which really was from the sixtie's. It was neon pink with mini dark purple diamonds on it, it was mid-thigh and had long sleeve's to match the dress I wore a pair of Go-go boots. It was my favrouite dress from the sixties. I had left my make-up from earlier on and straightened my long black curls and I had to say I looked hot and ready to kich butt, sorry I meant ass.

I walked downstairs and met my brother's and Elena downstair's. "Hia Steffy, Day, Doppleisiouse."

"What?" Elena asked looking utterly berwildered.

"Alex like's to give everyone she knows nicknames. Mine's Day and Stefan's is Steffy, as you can tell." Damon explained.

"Hmm, nope. Your not doppleisiouse. No offence, Sweetheart. Nope, not sweetheart either." I said the amusment clear in my voice. Elena still looked berwildered and kept looking back and forth between Stefan and Damon as if they were going to laugh and say 'Joke'. I smiled sadly at her and patted her arm as I said, "It's ok, you'll get used to me eventually."

* * *

When we went inside the music went quiet and Dana, who was on the stage, said," Hi everyone, this is a special request for Elena. From Klaus."

"Oooo, scary." I said in ghosty voice, wiggling my finger's at Elena.

"Alex, behave." Damon snapped.

I gave Damon a little salut and smile as I walked away towards Damon's drinking buddy, Ric. "Hia Whiskey."

"What?" He asked giving me a puzzled expression.

"It's my nickname for you. Whiskey. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" I asked him with a bright smile.

He chuckled and asked, "Do you do this to everyone or am I a special case?"

"I do this to everyone, Whiskey, don't delud yourself with fantesy's that your special." I told him with a smirk.

He chuckled again and then with a frown asked, "Why Whiskey?"

"One, your Damon's drinking buddy so you like to drink obviously and two, I can't excactly call you Bourbon, now can I ?"

"No, but callling me Whiskey is a bit wierd don't you think?"

"Not as wierd as Bourbon." I sang. He just laughed again and then Damon came up to us.

"Have you seen Klaus?" He asked swaying a little to the music.

"Nope." I said popping the P, Alaric just shook his head to agree with me.

"The guy's a bit twisted, dont you think? With the song." Alaric asked Damon.

"I'm not impressed."

"No?"

"No. Look just let me know if you see someone or something iffy." Damon said as he danced away.

A slow song came on just then and I grabbed Alaric's arm dragging him to the dance floor. "Dance with me Whiskey."

"All right, love." He put his arm's around me and I leaned in, we took slow turn's like most of the couple's on the dance floor.

"What's wrong with Elena?" Ric asked looking across the dance floor towards the entrance where Bonnie was being dragged outside by Elena.

"Don't Know. Sorry to cut our dance short but I'll go check pn them." I said as I walked to the entrance.

* * *

"Hi guy's, what's up?" I asked them once I was near enough to notice that Bonnie was angry and Elena was upset.

"If Bonnie channel's a hundred dead witch's she'll die. I won't let her die Alex." Elena told me with tear's gathering in her eye's.

"But Alex! She would do the same thing for me if she was in my situation." Bonnie said in a pleading voice.

I put my hand's up as I said, "Wow, wow, wow. You didn't know Bonnie would die?"

"You knew?" Elena asked with wide eye's.

"Corse I knew Elena. I am a type of witch you know." I told her.

"But-" Elena started before she was cut off by Alaric's voice.

"Thank god you guy's are ok. Klaus has got Jeremy." He told us as he jogged up to us.

"Wasn't anyone looking after the kid?" I asked in disbelief.

"I don't know but Alex, the thing is I need to get you three into the school where it's safe." He sad before grabbing hold of Elena by the arm and leading us into the school from a different entrance.

We walked for a while before I started to worry Elena must have been thinking the same thing as me because, out of the blue, she asked, "Ric, where are we going?"

We all stopped walking and Alaric turned around to face us. "I just had to get away from that party. The sixties, uch. Not my decade." He said with a smirk. "I mean, who's call was that anyway? I much prefer the twenty's. The style, the parties, the jazz."

I took a step forward and said, "You know I totally agree with you there but how would you even know, considering that you weren't even born."

"I was there actually, I had the time of my life in the twenty's." He said with a smile.

"Um, Ric, are you being compelled?" Elena asked hesitating.

"Now, why would you think that Elena?" He said with a smile. But if he wasn't being compelled then that meant... " I'll give you a clue," Dramatic pause, "I'm not Alaric or Whiskey."

"Klaus." I stated, a hard edge to my voice.

He gave me a little sarcastic clap and then said, "You always were clever."

"What-" I said before he lifted up his arm that held a gun and shot. That was all I saw before drowning in darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading xxx**


	4. Compulsion

**Hi guys. I still don't own The Vampire Diaries, only Alex (I'm already getting tired of saying that, really wish it was mine).**

**A special shout out to GraceQuinn11 for reviewing. Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Hia, Steffy." I teased him, he hated it when I used Alex's nickname for him.

He scowled and asked, "Do you know where Elena and Bonnie is?"

"No. Do you know where Ric and Alex is?" I shot back.

"Are you trying to tell me that Elena, Bonnie, Alex and Ric is missing minuet's after we find boy's compelled to beat up Jeremy, Damon?" Stefan asked me.

"Yep." I said popping the P. "And now we better find them."

Stefan looked behind me and sudennly looked relieved, I turned around to see Elena and Bonnie running towards us. "Wow, what's up?"

"Klaus is in...is in Alaric's body and... and he has Alex." Elena said through gasps.

"What?" I asked incrediously. How in god's name would that happen? It was impossible. Unless...I looked straight at Bonnie, she was the witch so she should know.

"Klaus is in Alaric's body." Bonnie said. "It is possible, I've seen ithe spell for it in one of my gram's grimoire's."

"Shit." I swore as I took a deep breath. Plan, Ok, I needed a plan. "Ok, we need to get you two out of here." I said.

"I'll get Elena out, you get Bonnie out." Stefan said as he and Elena walked away.

"You know what you have to do." I said to Bonnie without looking at her.

* * *

**Alexandria's POV**

_"You know you're lucky Father's managed to get you a suitor." Stefan told me as we walked arm in arm in the gardens. "After all the men you have frightened into backing out it, came as quiet a surprise to father when Mr. Lockwood proposed."_

_"I am not lucky brother, for I do not want to get married and raise children like everyone else. I want to be different." I told him with a dreamy look on my face._

_"That's what get's you into so much trouble, Alexandria. Your ridiculous need to be different." Stefan said looking up at me with disapproving eye's._

_I yanked my arm from his and said, "You are just a silly boy, Stefan. You may be my brother by blood but I wish you weren't because you don't know me at all."_

_He looked so upset and hurt when I started walking away. How could he? He was supposed to be my little brother who believed me over anyone else, even father. Father was forcing his opinions on Stefan again, it wasn't fair. What did I do to deserve this? As I ran away, tears running down my face heard Stefan call out, "You don't mean that. ALEX! TELL ME YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!"_

_I didn't answer because I knew I wouldn't be able to lie to him in this state._

I woke up gasping for air. I took deep breaths as I heard a voice talking to me.

"You're awake, good. I thought you never would, love." It was Alaric. But why was Alaric in my room? Wait... I wasn't in my house. It all came back-School, the party, Ric being possessed by Klaus, blacking out. I opened my eyes and quickly took in where I was.

I was a small apartment that was defently masculine. I then realized I was on a sofa and standing in front of me was Elena and Ric-nope Klaus. "Where am I?"

Klaus smiled as he said, "Were at Alaric's apartment."

I sat up as I regarded him wearily. "What's Elena doing here?"

"Oh yes. You haven't met have you?" Klaus asked. Of course I had met Elena. Unless she wasn't Elena. He said with a slight accent, "Alexandria meet Katarina Petrova. Katarina meet Alexandria Salvatore."

I just looked at the girl who looked exactly the same as Elena, but I could feel a different kind of energy coming from her. She just stared blankly at me. She had defently lost hope of ever getting out of here alive.

"Well, Klaus, as nice as this has been I've got to go. So, bye!" I said in a false cheery voice.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, love, you see I need you here where you can't kill me. Unless you wan to end up dead like the witch." He told me.

"Bonnie's dead!?" I asked in disbelief. Did she really use that much power. No, because if she did their was no doubt that he would be dead as well. They faked her death, unbelivable, and who forgot to tell me?

"Yes, that is what I said." Klaus said with a twisted grin. I closed my eyes and gathered my energy, i shot my eye's open and Klaus flew backwards into the wall as I made a swish notion with my hand. Suddenly my head was on fire and the pain was unbelievable. I heard screaming and guessed that that was me. as suddenly as it had started it stopped. I loooked up while gasping for breath. Only Katherine and Klaus was there, Klaus still getting up of the floor. I stood up and turned around and found another man their. A Warlock. Great, just frigging fantastic.

I pushed my hand out in front of me again and the warlock went slaming into the other wall.

"Wow wow wow. Alex look at me, please." Klause said as he saw that I was going to go after the Warlock. I slowley turned around and came face to face with klaus, barely any room to move. "I want you to stay in this appartment untill I say so. While you are here you will not hurt me or any of my warlocks or witchs. Understand?"

"I understand." My eye's never leaving his. I had to do this, I now had no choice. My life really was just one long dark tunnle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading people xxx**


	5. Pity Party, Number 1

**Thanks for reading guys. And big thanks to anyone who faved or/and followed this story. I'm sad that no one reviewed. I still don't own Vampire diaries. I only own Alex. xxxx**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

As soon as Klaus had left I started looking for the booze. Any booze.

"It's in the cupboard." Katherine told me as I started looking.

"Thanks." I told her as I took the bottle out of the cupboard along with two glasses. I poured the whiskey into the cups and handed one to Katherine who gladely excapded it. "So . . . you'r the one who made my brothers into vampires."

"Yep. But where were you?" She asked, looking genuinly interested.

"I was sent away. Banished I guess you could say."

"Why?" She asked with a questioning look in her face. Why the hell did she want to know?"

I sighed and poured myself another drink after finishing that one quickly. "Not that it's any of your buisness but I had a baby." I paused, "Without being married. And you must know how bad that is considering it happened to you as well."

She smirked (something that so didn't look right after meeting Elena, it was pure evil) and took the bottle out of my hands, taking a drink out of the bottle instead of bothering to just pour herself another drink. She set the bottle down and pouted, "Ow, poor you. What happened to the baby?"

"He killed them." I said with no emotion. I ignored the pain in my chest.

"_He killed them_?" She asked with a face of pure astonishment, she then seemed to realise something. "_Them?!_"

"Twins." I stated, not giving any emotions away. I snatched the bottle out of her hands and took a few big gulps before I set it down, empty, and said snarkily, "Well, as much fun as bonding with you has been, Kathy, I'm going to sleep. Bye."

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Come on, love, wakey wakey." I heard Ric-no, Klaus say as he gave me a little shake.

"Go 'way." I mumbeled as I buried my face in the pillow.

"Oh, come on love." He said and I swear I could tell that he had a smirk on his face.

"No." I mumbeled. I lifted my head a tiny bit, just so i could be heard clearly and said, "It's my pity party, Klaus and you're not invited."

"Oh, what a pity." Uch. "I have a drink for you, sweetheart."

I flipped over on the bed and took the glass he held out to me. I was about to drink it before I took a snife. Smelled like whiskey, but was it just whiskey? "Is it just whiskey?"

"Of course." He said with a smile.

I took a sip and felt the corner's of my mouth tug up as I felt the whiskey burn my throat on it's way down. I tipped the whole drink back, gave the cup back to klaus and then colapsed on Alaric's bed again. "Why so glum, love?"

"I've been kidnapped." I muttered darkly with a glare and added, extremely sarcastically, "What do you think's wrong, _love_?"

"This could be fun you know." He said with a secretive smile as he raised his eyebrows at me. Uch.

"Uch. No thanks."

"Well don't say I didn't offer." He said. Then he got off the bed and walked away buy before he closed the door on his way out he said, almost as if it was an after thought, "Good night, Alex."

I lay down, sighed and then closed my eyes. It took an hour before I realised there was no way I could sleep now. I wondered, in a deep place at the back of my mind, if my brothers realised that I was gone. Wouldn't surprise me if they didn't.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

"Oh, thank god you answered Elena. Tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up straight away." I told her as she finally answered her phone.

"No, Stefan. I don't want to be picked up. I'm here with Elijah to renew the terms of our deal. I've even given him the dagger to prove that I trust him." Elena told me.

"Elena, he's dangerous." And I started to say more before Elena cut across me.

"No Stefan. I trust him, he gave me his word that he wouldn't hurt me. Just please support me on this. It is my decision."

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair before I answered. "Fine."

She sighed and then said, "Thank you. Oh and don't forget that Klaus still might have Alex." Just before she hung up.

Oh no. Alex. I had completely forgotten.

* * *

**Please, please review. It'll make my day, I promise xx**


	6. Shit Brothers

**Thanks for reading guys. I still don't own Vampire diaries. I only own Alex. xxxx**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

As soon as Klaus had left I started looking for the booze. Any booze.

"It's in the cupboard." Katherine told me as I started looking.

"Thanks." I told her as I took the bottle out of the cupboard along with two glasses. I poured the whiskey into the cups and handed one to Katherine who gladely excapded it. "So . . . you'r the one who made my brothers into vampires."

"Yep. But where were you?" She asked, looking genuinly interested.

"I was sent away. Banished I guess you could say."

"Why?" She asked with a questioning look in her face. Why the hell did she want to know?"

I sighed and poured myself another drink after finishing that one quickly. "Not that it's any of your buisness but I had a baby." I paused, "Without being married. And you must know how bad that is considering it happened to you as well."

She smirked (something that so didn't look right after meeting Elena, it was pure evil) and took the bottle out of my hands, taking a drink out of the bottle instead of bothering to just pour herself another drink. She set the bottle down and pouted, "Ow, poor you. What happened to the baby?"

"He killed them." I said with no emotion. I ignored the pain in my chest.

"_He killed them_?" She asked with a face of pure astonishment, she then seemed to realise something. "_Them?!_"

"Twins." I stated, not giving any emotions away. I snatched the bottle out of her hands and took a few big gulps before I set it down, empty, and said snarkily, "Well, as much fun as bonding with you has been, Kathy, I'm going to sleep. Bye."

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Come on, love, wakey wakey." I heard Ric-no, Klaus say as he gave me a little shake.

"Go 'way." I mumbeled as I buried my face in the pillow.

"Oh, come on love." He said and I swear I could tell that he had a smirk on his face.

"No." I mumbeled. I lifted my head a tiny bit, just so i could be heard clearly and said, "It's my pity party, Klaus, and you're not invited."

"Oh, what a pity." Uch. "I have a drink for you, sweetheart."

I flipped over on the bed and took the glass he held out to me. I was about to drink it before I took a snife. Smelled like whiskey, but was it just whiskey? "Is it just whiskey?"

"Of course." He said with a smile.

I took a sip and felt the corner's of my mouth tug up as I felt the whiskey burn my throat on it's way down. I tipped the whole drink back, gave the cup back to klaus and then colapsed on Alaric's bed again. "Why so glum, love?"

"I've been kidnapped." I muttered darkly with a glare and added, extremely sarcasticly, "What do you think's wrong, _love_?"

"This could be fun you know." He said with a secretive smile as he raised his eyebrows at me. Uch.

"Uch. No thanks."

"Well don't say I didn't offer." He said. Then he got off the bed and walked away buy before he closed the door on his way out he said, almost as if it was an after thought, "Good night, Alex."

I lay down, sighed and then closed my eyes. It took an hour before I realised there was no way I could sleep now. I wondered, in a deep place at the back of my mind, if my brothers realised that I was gone. Wouldn't surprise me if they didn't.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

"Oh, thank god you answered Elena. Tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up straight away." I told her as she finallly answered her phone.

"No, Stefan. I don't want to be picked up. I'm here with Elijah to renew the terms of our deal. I'vr even given him the dagger to prove that I trust him." Elena told me.

"Elena, he's dangerous." And I started to say more before Elena cut across me.

"No Stefan. I trust him, he gave me his word that he wouldn't hurt me. Just please support me on this. It is my desision."

I sighed and raked a hand through my hair before I answered. "Fine."

She sighed and then said, "Thank you." Just before she hung up.

Damon would not react well to this and Alex wouldn'y give a crap.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

When I woke up I heard chanting coming from the next room. I quickly got up and ran out of the bedroom to see a witch and a warlock sitting on the ground chanting while Klaus was stood next to a massive coffin that was stood up.

"What's going on?" I asked Katherine as I went to stand next to her.

"They're putting him into his real body." Katherine told me while her eyes never left the scene that was in front of us.

I sat down on a stool and took a sip from a glass of whiskey that had been left on the island in Alaric's kitchen. After a few more minuets Klaus's eyes flew open and he gasped, "Elena?" right before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

And then the door to the coffin opened and out stepped a handsome man. He had baby blue eyes, fair skin, dirty blond hair. He had high cheek bones and I had to say again that he was remarkably handsome but there was that feeling that I always got when I saw a man, he wasn't what I wanted - wasn't what I needed. That feeling was why I had never, ever had more than a one night stand. And it seriously made me wish I was a vampire so that I could turn my emotions off.

"Ahh, that's much better." He said in a british accent. This was the real Klaus.

Klaus let Alaric go in the morning as soon as he had woken up from the floor.

"Oh, and don't forget to give them my little message." Klaus told Alaric with a smirk right before Alaric left.

Me and Katherine both sat on a stool, drinking from the bottle.

"You know as a human you could get liver damage?" Katherine said as she took another swig.

"That's what I'm counting on." I told her with a smirk.

Katherine laughed lightly and Klaus had obviously not being paying attention because he asked, "What so funny, my lovely's?"

"Your face." I deadpanned.

Katherine put a hand over her mouth to stop her self from laughing and Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Is that so? And may I ask what is so funny about my face?"

I waved my hand as if I was struggling to find a word and said, "It's the face of a prick and it's just so . . . you."

Katherine snorted and couldn't hold back her laugh this time and even Klaus let out a low chuckle. "Well, thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"Ahh, well." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. He then tipped a drink of scotch down his throat and grabbed his coat. "I'm off then and I will see you to very soon."

And then he left.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

How had I only just realised this? How had I not noticed before? Alex had been missing since the 60's party and only now I remember. I was such a shit older brother, I was a shit brother period. She was so going to kill me and Stefan or give us the silent treatment for at least a month or two. I conitnued to pace my room but suddenly heared Jenna shouting downstairs. I ran and was there in a flash and what I saw amazed me. Jenna was holding a crossbow . . . or more like aiming a crossbow . . . at Ric - I mean Klaus.

Everyone else who had been in the house was here as well. Elena, Stefan and Elijah. I still thought Elena was an idiot for waking Elijah up but she obviously didn't care about what I thought. And then Stefan was being an idiot for going along with her.

Ric had his hands up and a confused exspression on his face. "Wow, Jenna, it's me!"

"Prove it." She said simply, still aiming the crossbow at him.

"Um . . . the first night we were together Jeremy walked in on us -"

"**Yep**." Jenna said loudly as she lowered the crossbow. "That's him."

"Why has he let you go?" Stefan asked.

Ric glanced around nervously and than said, "He want's me to tell you a message. The full moon is tonight and so is the ritual."

Shit!

* * *

**Hi, sorry for switching POV's so much and I hope you like the chapter, please review**


	7. Dissapointment

Thanks for all the reviews and to all the people who's faved and followed. Please leave a review xx

Stefan's POV

Everyone apart from Damon was in the study sitting around Alaric.

"Another girl was there as well." He said after finishing his whiskey. "She looked a lot like Damon. Pitch black curls, blue eyes."

"That would be our sister." I told him.

His eyes widened. "Why did you never say you had a sister?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "It was never brought up for one and two she liked seeing people''s reactions to her and our relaitionship."

"Where's Damon?" Elena asked suddenly.

"Up-stairs somewhere. His room probably." I told her. She nodded her head and went out of the room. I assumed she wanted to talk to him for some reason. "Do you know why Alex was there?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask." And then before I could say anything else my ear's zoomed to where Elena and Damon where upsatirs and my eye's widened in shock at what was happening.

Alex's POV

The ritual was tonight, the ritual that would kill Elena and then because Elena would be dead my brothers would mourn and be hurt. I never could win - I would be overly happy that Elena was dead while I would feel so sorry for the loss my brother's had. I really hated having them for brother's.

Klaus had just gotten home and was in a really shitty mood. He had been pacing the floor since he got back and that was half an hour ago. Suddenly he stopped and stared at me with wide eye's.

When I blinked my eye's again he was right in front of me. He was going to compel me again. I just knew it. His eye's went funny again and he said, "I want you to go back home. You won't mention your time here. If they ask, I kidnapped you and tortoured you, that is all you will tell them."

8888

I just sat in the rain as it continued to pour. It was defently reflecting my emotions. I wasn't angry yet, I was just upset - dissapointed. I couldn't bellieve that my phone only held two voicemails. Klaus had given it to me before I left. I had continued to be hopeful through out my stay at Alaric's apartment but when I saw my phone I knew I had been an idiot to believe that my brothers would try and save me. I decided to listen to Stefan's voicemail first.

"Hey Alex. We've been wondering where you are? Are you alright, we've found out that Alaric is Klaus so if you see him, please don't tell him anything about Elena. He knows to much already. See you soon."

Tear's glistened in my eye's but I refused to let them fall, instead I listened to Damon's voicemail.

"Hey, Where in the world are you? Klaus is in Alaric's body, just so you know. I know your pissed about the whole Elena thing but please, please come and help us keep us safe. For me and Stefan, Alex, It'll be for me and Stefan." He paused and then said in a sarcastic voice, "Your welcome to take all the time in the world to come back."

I closed my eye's, trapping the tears and took in a few deep breaths. The sky lightened a bit and the rainfall stopped. I wish was a vampire so that I could turn all my emotions off, it would make me feel so much better.

I phoned Damon and was glad that he didn't answer.

"I'm going to I have to ask, brother. When did you notice that I wasn't there? When did you finally realise that I was kidnapped by the big, bad Klaus?" I paused for affect and then continued, "Hmm. But you know what, Damon? I've finally accepted that my own brothers, MY OWN FLEASH AND BLOOD, don't care about what happens to me. I've finally accepted that, to my brothers, I will always be second to the precious, famous doppleganger bitch."

I went to Alaric's apartment after leaving the voicemail for Damon. Katherine just stared at me when I walked in.

"What are you doing back here?"She asked me in a berwildered tone and just the fact that she looked excactly like Elena amde me want to punch her in her in the face.

I have no where else to go. I thought we could maybe wallow in our pain together." I held up the two bottles of whiskey for her to see and she gave me a rare genuine smile. She took one of the bottles and we opened them.

"To us, the ones who will never truly be happy." She said and then we clincked bottles before drinking.

Damon's POv

"Um, Stefan you may want to here this." I said slowly.

He looked to me and so did Ric and Elijah. "What is it?"

"A voicemail off Alex."

He nodded. "Alright, let's hear it."

"I'm going to I have to ask, brother. When did you notice that I wasn't there? When did you finally realise that I was kidnapped by the big, bad Klaus?" She paused and then continued, "Hmm. But you know what, Damon? I've finally accepted that my own brothers, MY OWN FLEASH AND BLOOD, don't care about what happens to me. I've finally accepted that, to my brothers, I will always be second to the precious, famous doppleganger bitch."

Stefan looked heartbroken. I swore. "Shit! She'll never forgive us now."


End file.
